


Knowledge is a Powerful Thing

by Itsaklainething



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Attacked, Gay Bashing, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsaklainething/pseuds/Itsaklainething
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus gets attacked by some homophobic mundanes - Mundanes aren't supposed to know about the shadow world, though sometimes the law is broken and no one finds out until it's too late. Mundanes find out too much and get obsessed, finding out downworlders weaknesses to gain power. After Magnus is beaten badly will Alec and the others be able to save him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a two parter, the final part will be uploaded by the end of the week. :)

Magnus' POV

Mundane's aren't supposed to know about the shadow world. It's against the law for a shadowhunter or a downworlder to disclose the information to someone who didn't have a clue about it, unless they were involved themselves. Clary was an exception for example.

Though sometimes the law is broken and no one finds out until it too late. The mundane finds out too much and gets obsessed, finding ways to get more information and dig more into the shadow world until they get killed or found out by the council.

But still there are some special people, smart people that learn how to survive with their knowledge and get power from it. They find out downworlders weaknesses and learn how to fight shadowhunters. It's these people that need to be watched and kept an eye out for, because like most humans they think they're invincible and because of the dark magic that they find out. Some of them are.

Magnus was walking back from the shadowhunters institute having spent the night before there with Alec, unknown to his parents who had decided to blank that he even existed at all. After spending the rest of the day with his lover he decided that it would be best if he went back to his apartment to feed his cat and be in an environment that he actually felt wanted in.

He had asked Alec to join him and of course he'd said yes, until there was a demon spotting and he'd had to run off with Jace and the others. Alec had kissed him goodbye and promised that he would meet him at his apartment later, meaning that Alec would walk in around midnight, covered in blood and take a shower, before climbing into bed with him. Not that he minded but he couldn't help but worry whenever he went out on a demon hunt. Though, he supposed he put himself in similar danger whenever he gets a client who wants use of his magic.

The sun was going down, the stars starting to set light to the sky. He was walking casually with his hands in the pockets of his shiny black skinny jeans, he wore them to accompany the black blazer that he was wearing over a white t-shirt that made his skin look darker in the fading sunlight.

The streets had cleared out leaving few people walking on this particular road. Not that it bother him considering he had decided to use a little magic to make himself unseen by the human eyes.

So when he heard hurrying footsteps behind him he didn't bother to turn and see who it was until it was too late.

Hands grabbed his arms while something metal was wrapped tightly around his neck. For a moment he thought they were going to try and choke him, but it was when he tried to force magic to his finger tips that he realised that what was around his neck wasn't supposed to choke him at all.

He watched in shock as the blue sparks spluttered in his fingertips before dying into nothing. Whatever was around his neck had muted his power.

Suddenly, he was jerked from the side of the road into a nearby alleyway, where his hands were bound so he couldn't fight back. He struggled against them, earning himself a punch in the stomach. He winced trying to curl in on himself but the hands held him in a vice like grip and kept him upright.

"What the hell are you doing?" He growled getting the first look at his attackers. There were two of them looking at him as if he were the most disgusting creature they'd ever seen. One of them, who was holding onto his black blazer his a white fisted grip, had black hair, dark chocolate brown eyes, with a black button up shirt accompanied with black skinny jeans. He had seen the type more times than he could count. They were definitely mundanes with the sight, only they decided to use it for their own selfish gain.

The other guy who was pacing in front of him was obviously the more dominant of the two, he wore practically the same as is friend but he wore a large cross around his neck. His eyes were so brown that they almost looked black, like all of what he had learn from the shadow world had burnt all of the human out of him.

He would have thought so but his shaking hands and pacing signified that though he seemed to know what he was doing, he was still nervous.

"We've been following you for a while," the man pacing said finally coming to a stop and turning to look at him. The man wiped the sweat off his forehead and sniffed before looking around to make sure no one could see them. He was sure that the glamour he put on himself had gone and he was fully visible to anyone, well he hoped people could see them anyway. "You're very interesting Mr. Bane," the man continued getting more confident all of a sudden.

"You're not the first person to tell me that," he replied smirking at the guy. The man growled at him in return and landed a punch to the left cheek. He groaned and looked to the man anger growing within him. "What do you want?" He continued spitting out blood from where he must have torn his cheek, the metallic taste filling his mouth unwelcomely.

"Well, that's the thing, I don't want anything from you," the man spoke leaning in toward him so his face was inches from his. "You see we've learn a lot about werewolves, vampires, fairies, demons, shadowhunters and of course, the fabulous warlocks. We've known and seen them since we were kids and we've grown up trying to figure out what make them tick," his smile grew bigger like the obsession that he's had over the shadow world had now become some sort of passion. "Like that beautiful necklace that we tied around your neck to drain you powers, magic like that takes years but when you figure it out, the power you get from it is like nothing a human could even begin to feel".

"It's because you're not supposed to!" He yelled at them. "This is what I never got about mundanes, they just can't stop and that's what gets them killed in the end!" He finished looking into the eyes of the man in front of him. Pure anger sparked in them, like he could set him on fire just by looking at him.

"You don't get to talk to me like that!" Suddenly a hand was on his neck forcing him backwards, slamming him into the wall. The other man who had been holding his arms had let go and now had a hand on his friend's shoulders.

"Jake, I don't know how much longer the magic is going to hide us," the man spat and Jake turned to him his hand still fixed around his throat. Jake grinned and turned back to him, leaning in closer again.

"I've seen you with your little faggot," Jake sneered and a sudden course of rage flooded through his body. He tried to pull at the binding around his wrists but they only cut into his skin causing blood to run into his hands and down his fingers. "Ah, now I see what bothers you. Can't stand someone talking badly of your precious queer?" Jake smiled knowing that it was getting to him.

"Don't talk about him that way, now just tell me what the hell you want," he said through gritted teeth. He'd thought about trying to fight them anyway, kicking out at them and making a run for it but something told him that they weren't just going to let him go easily.

"Like I said, I don't want anything from you. I mean we don't want anything from you," Jake took a glance at his friend and they smiled menacingly at one another. Jake turned back to him and ran a hand softly down his cheek, he pulled away not wanting his touch. "We've been planning this for a long time, it's too bad that Alec isn't here to join you, but one faggot is better than nothing," Jake growled before he was thrown to the floor. He turned himself so that he landed on his side ensuring that he didn't break his wrists and didn't even get to look up before both of the men were on him.

Hits and blows were coming from all angles, it felt as though he was being beaten by a dozen people rather than two. It was just when he thought the pain was going to consume him that the two men finally ceased their blows and stood over him. He force his eyes open, one of which was swelling up at an alarming rate and looked up at the two men who now look satisfied.

"We wanted to show you that though you're a powerful warlock, we can beat you. We, the lowly mundanes, are better than you faggot," Jake said through an evil grin. "And because we're so nice we're going to call your precious queer for you. Mostly because you'll probably die if we don't and that's no fun, is it?"

Jake knelt down next to him and he flinched away causing a spike of pain to run through his battered body. He could tell that they had broken a few of his ribs, and from the amount of pain coming from his collarbone he was sure that they'd broken that too. Blood caked his face from various cuts they had made with their knuckles and the blood pultruding from his nose. Jake smiled, like the flinch was a signal of fear. But for some reason, he wasn't scared. He just didn't want the bastard anywhere near him, not after the way he'd talked about Alec.

He felt a hand start to go through his pockets, as Jake he assumed, looked for his phone. He looked up at the other man that had been Jake's accomplice. He couldn't see the same darkness that he saw in Jakes eyes but he knew that it would only take time. The man looked as though he would bow at Jakes feet if the guy asked him too, which meant that he was too loyal for anyone to try and cloud his judgement. 'What had Jake promised him?' He thought as Jake finally found the right pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Aw, look he's even on speed dial," Jake cooed showing his friend the phone. The both grinned down at it before he clicked a button and dropped the phone to the floor near his combat boots. "You'll have to crawl around to speak to him, just try not to pass out," Jake grinned before throwing his leg back and giving him one last swift kick to the stomach.

He whimpered as both of the men laughed and took off down the ally, the now pitch black sky swallowing them whole.

His ragged breath filled the silence, the pain now almost become unbearable. He pulled at the wire type material again but it only caused more pain, he lifted his throbbing head and looked in the direction of the phone. He would have to turn himself ninety degrees to get to it, and it was going to be painful.

Taking another shaking breath he started to force himself inch by inch around on the spot, his body was in agony and black spots danced in his vision. He was about to give up and give in to the sleep his body so wanted, but then he heard him. Alec, on the other side of the phone calling his name. He forced himself around again, harder this time making sure that he was making progress. One more forceful and painful push and the phone would be at his ear.

He let a scream come out of his mouth using it as his last bit of energy to get to the phone and laid his head on top of it. "Alec," he said not meaning to let how much he was hurting show in his voice.

"Magnus? I thought you'd pocket dialled me for a second," Alec said and even the sound of his voice soothed him. It made him feel as though he was floating. "Is this important? We've just discovered another set of demons across town and me and the others split up, I'm looking for them now," Alec continued and he almost didn't want to ask him to come to his rescue. He almost wanted to go and let him do the thing he loved the most. Fighting demons.

"It is quite important darling," he said blood rising in his throat causing him to choke. He turned his head and spat it out, though some of it dribbled down his chin and onto the pavement below his head like rain.

"Magnus? Are you ok? I thought you sounded a little strange, but-," he stopped him there with a groan that he couldn't stop from spilling out of his mouth. He was pretty sure that one of his broken ribs had punctured one of his lungs. "Magnus!" Alec yelled down the phone to him. He hated the way he sounded worried about him, normally it was the other way around and he wasn't accustom with the change.

"I was a-attacked," he groaned out tiredly wincing at the pain of talking. "I d-don't think I'm g-going to make it," he slurred as more blood fell from his lips. He didn't even feel it rise from his throat this time.

"Magnus! Where are you?! Tell me where you are?!" Alec yelled at him panic evident in his voice.

He told him the road he was on, mentioning that he was in an ally way that may or may not be glamoured. He could hear running footsteps through the phone as Alec took off to find him.

"Magnus, talk to me," Alec kept talking to him but he hardly had the energy to reply. "Magnus, you have to stay awake!"

"It's ok darling," he said softly trying feel calmer in his state. He had almost accepted that this would be the place he would die, after eight hundred years of living a couple of mundanes way over their heads had been the ones to do it. He let a small laugh escape his lips.

"It's not ok! Don't say it's ok like you like you're going to die!" Alec yelled and the sound of him running sped up.

"Alexand-," he started but Alec cut him off.

"NO! You're not going to die! Just hold on for me, I'm almost there," Alec's voice almost frantic now.

"I-I w-would hold on f-for a decade f-for you if I-I could," he said the slurring becoming more prominent in his voice. He tried one more yank at the wire tying his hands, knowing what the outcome would be, more blood spilled down his wrists onto his hands.

For a moment there was silence and he was sure that this was the end.

"Magnus!" The voice came from both the phone next to his ear and the boy staring at the entry to the alleyway. Apparently the glamour was gone, either that or because Alec was a shadowhunter he could see straight through it.

He tilted his head up slightly and looked to his lover who was rushing towards him. Alec dropped down next to him and took his head his hands. "What do you need me to do?!" Alec yelled at him tears visibly welling in the boys eyes.

"Hands," he said coughing up another lot of blood as Alec pulled out a knife and broke him free of his wire bindings. He brought his hands slowly back around to the front of his body, before painfully reaching for his neck. As soon as his hands touched the metal necklace his fingers burned, smoke rising from them as he hissed and rolled away from Alec.

"Let me get it," Alec said turning him back before reaching for it himself. As soon as Alec touched it the same happened to him, but Alec didn't let go. Pulling at the wire his lover's hands turned bloody, smoke rose from them like a bonfire as the wire burned his skin. He reached up to stop him but Alec pushed his arms softly away.

"No Alec, stop it!" He yelled with every ounce of energy he had left.

Alec shook his head and gave the necklace one last tug before it came loose and snapped, falling away from his neck. Alec took it and threw it away from them both, the sound of it clattering down the alleyway unheard by either of them.

"You stupid Nephilim," he said talking Alec's hands in his slowly and taking a look at the damage. He felt more pain in seeing the deep, red and bloody burn marks in his lovers' skin than he felt all together in his own body right now.

"I'm not worried about that," Alec said taking his hands back and looking over him. "Are you healing? Is that what was stopping you?" Alec continued obviously inspecting him to see if he could see any improvement.

He groaned slightly as he moved and laid his head in Alec's lap. "It was what was stopping me from healing, but I don't have any energy now to heal with," he said closing his eyes, not being able to looking into Alec's beautiful blues.

"Take it from me, you've done it before, do it again," Alec said but he shook his head opening his eyes not being able to handle not seeing his beautiful face.

"I can't, the amount I need will kill you," he said sadly and Alec shook his head a tear falling from his face and landing on his bare neck. The feeling of it warming his body somewhat, he hadn't noticed how cold it was.

"Do it," Alec said again his face becoming serious. "I mean it Magnus! I can't live without you, but you, you've moved on before and you'll do it again! Do it Magnus, please!" Alec said and his first set of tears ran down his cheeks

"How could you say that?" He said the slurring suddenly gone from his voice as if the pain was now all in his heart from those words. "Like you value this relationship more than me? I can't move on. I've never felt like this before Alec, this isn't something I'll be able to move on from, and knowing I'm the one who caused you to die! That would kill me anyway!" He said the tears mixing with the blood causing crimson to once more roll off his chin. He choked as more blood spilled from his mouth and he heard Alec call his name, as the pain increased and he felt himself slipping away he forced out four more words.

"I love you, Alexander."


	2. Chapter 2

Alec's POV

"No! Magnus wake up! Magnus! Please don't do this to me!" He screamed the back of his throat straining as he did so. His heart was in pieces looking down at his beaten lover. His face at covered in bleeding cuts and dark bruises, his nose also had a trail of drying blood that had escaped it. He dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone from where he had shoved it after seeing Magnus lying in the alleyway for the first time. He would never forget that moment. He would find whoever did this to him, and he would make them pay.

His shaking hands could hardly navigate the phone but once he finally got the phone ringing, he brought it to his ear impatiently waiting.

"Come on, come on, come on!" He said into the phone more tears trailing down his face. His hands were still stinging but he ignored it tightening his grip on the phone when he finally heard Jace on the other end.

"Alec where are you? We were supposed to meet, and my hands are killing me? What did you do? Are you hurt?" Jace ranted down the phone and he shook his head barely registering what he was saying.

"Jace, I need you to come help me," he said before telling him the address. The word came out with more tears as he looked down at Magnus not moving at all. He pressed two of the fingers of his free hand to his neck searching for a pulse, relived to find a weak beat beneath his fingers. He was just glad that his lovers heart was beating at all.

"What's going on?" Jace asked the sound of him running in the background. The worry in Jace's voice didn't faze him, he was used to his parabati being worried about him. He ran his fingers through Magnus' hair trying to relax himself, repeating in his mind that everything would be ok and Jace was going to be there soon.

"It's not me," he said sniffling the grief of what was happening sinking through his body. What was he going to do if Magnus didn't make it? He pushed the unbearable thought from his mind cursing himself, Magnus was going to be ok. He had to be.

He took a look at his surroundings for the first time, the look of a stereotypical, dirty back alleyway came into view. The two walls of buildings he didn't know of each side of him, down the end of the dim alleyway it was hard to see due to the time of night but he could just make out a large dumpster. Not that it looked used, a lot of the litter was strung across the floor creating an awful odour that hadn't seemed to reach his nostrils until now.

"Alec," the voice made him turn his head to see Jace at the end of the alleyway. He ran towards him just stopping short of him when he saw Magnus. "Oh, Alec…Is he?" Jace asked but he shook his head hard.

"No, we need to help him. Please, we have to find a way to get him help," he sobbed looking to Jace to see if he knew of anyway that Magnus could be helped. Jace looked down at them for a moment before dropping to his knee next to Magnus and carefully lifting him in his arms. "Be careful, blood keeps coming out of his mouth. I think hes got internal injuries," he said pushing himself to his feet and following Jace who turned and started to walk out of the alleyway.

"He's really hurt Alec, and I think if he going to go he'd rather not go in a smelly allyway," Jace said and he bowed his head.

"He's not going to die, we'll figure something out," he said his voice high as a sob rose in his throat. He saw Jace take a sideways glance at him.

"We'll take him to the institute and see what we can do, but you have to be prepare for him not to get through this," Jace said and his vison blurred over. He felt like a walking zombie, not quite sure how he was getting on foot to go in front of the other.

"Where's everyone else?" He asked trying to get of the subject of Magnus dying.

"I told the others to go back to the institute while I looked for you," Jace replied as their pace quickened. It wasn't too far to the institute now, the large building coming into view. The sight of it was a small relief but the battle wasn't over yet.

Once they entered the institute they rushed to the infirmary and Jace laid Magnus down on the first bed that they came to. A small groan came from Magnus' lips at least showing that he was still alive, he walked to the side of his bed and looked down at him.

"Magnus, hold on for me. I need you," he said as he felt hands on his shoulders pulling him backwards. He struggled against them and turned to look in Jace's eyes before diving into his arms. Jace's arms wrapped around him for a moment before they moved to his neck and a slight stinging sensation of a stele came upon him.

"I need to draw another iratze on your wrist," Jace said as he slowly back out of his arms. He shook his head and turned away but Jace grabbed his wrist anyway and started to draw. The pain in his hands suddenly subsided into a dull glow and he watched as they started to fade leaving nothing but dried blood behind. Jace moved away pulling out his phone.

Now that his hands were healed he walked back over to Magnus and took his hand, as soon as their hands touched he felt a dull pull of energy between their hands. He looked down his eyes wide as he realised what was happening. "Jace, his body is trying to get energy! If we all give him some he'll have enough to heal himself," he said and Jace move forward pulling his hand apart from Magnus'.

"No, what are you doing?" He said and Jace took Magnus' hand. Jace frowned as if they sensation of his energy being drained was something that he hadn't quite felt before.

"I'm going first, Clary and Isabelle are on their way down and will go after me. Then you can go if he hasn't healed by then, after that there's nothing we can do Alec," Jace said and nodded slowly taking as seat on the bed opposite Magnus and letting his head fall into his hands. He didn't notice Isabelle and Clary come into the room until he felt a soothing hand on his shoulder. He allowed Isabelle to pull him into a short hug before turning his attention back to Magnus and Jace.

Jace had started to become pale, his eyes flickering slightly. "Stop Jace," he said jumping off the bed and pulling Jace away and leading him to a nearby chair. He slumped into it leaning his head back tiredly. He took hold of Jace's hand and gave it a squeeze to show him how thankful he was, before turning as Clary took Magnus' hand next.

Clary didn't last as long as Jace had and soon had to be lead to a chair that he'd set out next to Jace so they could hold one another's hand. "Thank you," he whispered to clary as he sat her down and she gave him a small smile.

"I would do it again for longer if I could," she replied and he gave her and nod not capable of pushing out a smile for her in that moment and turned back to Isabelle who had already taken hold of Magnus' hand. Her eyes were closed as if in discomfort as the others had, he hated the look of it but he knew this was the only thing that had a chance of working.

Magnus didn't seem to be reacting too much to the energy he was getting, his face still battered and every so often blood would seep from his mouth and down his face colouring the white blanket an angry red.

Isabelle lasted longer than Clary but not quite as long as Jace had, he could tell that she was trying to hold on for as long as she could and even protested when he took her arm and separated her from Magnus. "I can go for a little longer," she said and he shook his head and led her to the final chair that he had set next to Clary who was leaning heavily on a barely conscious Jace.

He was glad that Jace state didn't seem to have affected him, because it meant that it shouldn't effect Jace in return. He walked over to Magnus looking down at him. "Please," he said leaning down and placing a kiss on his lover's forehead. "Don't leave me," he continued leaning back and taking Magnus' hand. He felt the pull of energy immediately stronger than it had felt the first time he held it. It was as if he was getting stronger and trying to draw more energy.

He stood for about ten minutes before he started to feel drowsy, he leaned on the bed determined not to let go even if it killed him. "Let go, Alec," Jace's small voice cut through the silence of the infirmary. He ignored him and held a tighter grip. He suddenly felt hands on his shoulders trying to pry his hands from Magnus', but they couldn't get them to come apart.

"Alec, let go!" Jace yelled anger prominent in his feature. He released his grip only to find out that it wasn't him keeping his hands together, it was Magnus. His tight grip holding his hand so tight that both of their hands were turning white. "Alec!" Jace continued but he shook his head his free hand clamping the side of the bed to keep him upright.

"It not me holding on," he said quietly his head spinning. He watched as Jace ran to the other side of the bed and looked down at Magnus. He could see that his wounds were staring to heal, the cuts and bruises fading.

"Magnus! If you can hear me you need to let go of Alec's hand! Magnus!" Jace yelled before leaning over the bed to try and get another go at prying their hands apart.

He dropped to his knees, leaning his head against the edge of the bed. He knew he must be pale like the others had been, but he was oddly just glad that Magnus seemed to be getting better. He looked up slightly to see that most of his facial injuries had almost disappeared. It was the internal injuries that he was worried about.

"Magnus, you have to let go of Alec you're killing him!" Jace spoke into his Warlocks ear. He wanted to tell Jace to stop but he had almost forgotten how to, his eyes were falling closed every so often and he would have to force them back open to stay awake. He could hear Jace continue to talk to Magnus but he could no longer capture the words.

When he finally felt the grip on his hand subside he fell backwards not able to hold himself, he was too tired to even consider what was going to happen to him before he met darkness and followed it into the abyss.

…

Magnus' POV

He could hear a voice yelling at him but he wasn't sure who it was or what they were saying. It felt as though he was floating, the pain that had been so prominent before had faded into a heavy ache and he wondered if that meant he was dead.

He felt his muscles relax and a weight fell from his right hand, he would have questioned it but the warmth he was now getting through his body clouded his thoughts. He wandered back into the darkness.

…

His eye flickered and opened, the light of the room he was in was dulled to a light glow. For a moment he thought he might still be in the alleyway but the room started to take shape. He recognised it as the infirmary of the institute straight away and his eyes widened slightly. He shouldn't be alive right now, there was no way that he could survive all of the injuries that he had sustained.

He looked to the left of him as the door to the infirmary opened and Jace walked inside. He was a little disappointed that it hadn't been Alec. "Welcome to the land of the living," Jace said stopping at the side of his bed, Jace seemed to be a little paler than usual but there was a small smile on his face.

"I still feel a little dead if I'm honest. Which I should be by the way, I should be dead," he said looking Jace in the eyes. Jace shrugged and turned away from a little.

"You know Alec would never let that happen," Jace said and his heart skipped a beat. He tried to sit up to climb out of the bed but Jace turned back towards him quickly and held him from doing so.

"What the hell did that stupid Nephilim do!" He yelled struggling against Jace's hold.

"We all did it, your body was draining power from anyone who held your hand. Me, Clary and Isabelle went first and Alec went last," Jace said trying to calm him. He hesitantly stopped fighting against the hold, relaxing so that Jace could tell the rest of the story. Jace took a step back from him before continuing. "He held onto your hand until he was about to pass out. I tried to get him off but it was when he finally tried to let go that he realised that you were holding onto his hand back too tight for him to let go. I tried to yell to you to let go, telling you that you were killing him and when you finally let go, Alec had already collapsed to the ground," Jace finished and nodded his head towards the bed next to his.

He turned his head and gasped when he saw the sight of his lover laying in the next bed. He was almost a white as the sheets, his eyes had dark circles around them. He hadn't seen him lying there, probably due to the lack of moment that Alec was making.

"He's going to be ok, he should wake up soon," Jace said and he looked to him tears in his eyes.

"You could have started with that," he said reaching his hand out to Alec. His hand only just skimmed the edge of his bed and was thankful when Jace gently pushed his bed a little further towards Alec's. He took hold of Alec's hand knowing that now he was healing by himself he didn't need to fear taking anymore of Alec's energy. He leant over placing a kiss on his hand, the soft skin beneath his lips was cold and he longed to crawl into Alec's bed and warm him.

"I'm going to leave you two alone," Jace said and before he would walk out he called his name. Jace paused and turned to him.

"Thank you for helping me," he said just above a whisper and Jace have him a small smile and a nod before the boy disappeared from the infirmary. He turned back to Alec, looking at his pale unmoving face. He looked unusually peaceful. He lifted his hand and placed the tips of his finger on a couple of curls that had come astray, he pushed them behind his ear the soft feeling of his curl cut him like a knife. Just seeing him like this killed him.

"You should have let me die," he said his voice squeaked as his tears threatened to spill over. He laid back on his bed, placing his head on the pillow which was still covered in his blood. His face was also sticky from where the cuts had been but he didn't bother trying to wipe it off knowing that he'd make it worse if he used his hands, and there was no way that he was leaving Alec's side to wash his face properly.

"Never," came a small voice and his head turned so fast that his mind span. "I won't never just let you die without a fight," Alec continued his voice weak but serious.

He nodded leaning back towards him and taking his hand. "Save your breath," he said not wanting to argue about this now. He was just so happy to see Alec's beautiful blue eyes again.

"Are you ok?" Alec asked ignoring what he had asked of him. He smiled at the thoughtfulness of it.

"Yes, I'm ok darling. You save my life," he said giving his lovers hand a squeeze. He was still trying to keep the tears from spilling from his eyes, wondering how he had gotten so lucky to find a boy so wonderful. "It's you I'm worried about," he added and Alec averted his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't let you die, and I would have done anything. I still would do anything," Alec said and he smiled leaning down and capturing Alec's lips. He was about to exchange bed's when the doors to the institute swung open with a bang and an angry voice filled the hall.

"What did you do to my baby!" Maryse Lightwood yelled at him and he broke away from Alec and sat up in his bed. "I knew you were trouble!" Maryse yelled in his direction and angry scowl on her face as she stormed to Alec's bed and pulled him into a hug.

"This isn't his fault," Alec said as Maryse pulled away and glared in his direction.

"I want you to stay away from my son!" Maryse yelled at him and his mouth fell open.

"Mrs. Lightwood, I'm sorry for what happened but there is no way possible that I could stay away from your son. I'm in love with hi-," he said as anger built up inside him.

"I don't care, don't you see what damage you've done to him! Just look at him!" Maryse cut him off and he looked to Alec. He was awfully pale, the bad beneath his eyes just starting to become normally colour as the energy seeped back into his body.

"He's not leaving me, I'm not leaving him and you have no say in the matter," Alec said the tone in his voice dangerously serious. Maryse turned to Alec and nodded slowly before turning back to him. The look in her eyes now a lot softer than they had been just a moment ago.

"That's all I wanted to find out. Look after him Magnus because if you don't you won't get off lightly," Maryse said before kissing Alec on the cheek and turning and leaving the room. Alec looked to him and gave him a smile.

"Looks like you past the 'test'," Alec said and he frowned. He didn't think he'd ever been so confused in his life.

"I think I'd better warn Simon about your mother before the same happens to him," he mumbled and Alec laughed slightly, it was a beautiful noise. When he looked back he noticed at colour was starting to slowly flood its way back into Alec's cheeks.

"I love you Magnus," Alec said and he turned leaning back over to place a soft peck to his lover's lips.

"I love you too," he replied and Alec raised a hand, using it to run his fingers through his hair. He moaned slightly and pulled back. "Not right now, not when I'm covered in blood," he said and Alec gave him a sad smile.

"I was so worried about you," Alec said quietly dropping his hand back to his side.

"And I, you," he replied finally climbing onto Alec's bed and lying next to him. Alec wrapped his arms around him and when he winced slightly and Alec tried to retract them. He held onto them and pulled them back around him. "Don't worry Alexander, I'm just still healing," he said pulling Alec closer taking in the scent of the boy he loved. "Promise me something," he added and Alec leaned back to look in his eyes, his blue eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Yes?" Alec asked and he moved his hand to cup Alec's face.

"Please don't go after those men," he said and Alec shook his head pulling out of his hold. He sighed knowing that this wasn't going to be an easy thing to get Alec to promise.

"I can't do that, not after what they did to you," Alec said and he pulled him back in kissing his neck.

He pulled back. "I know, but I don't want you to get hurt. Get the council to have a look for them, but promise me that you won't look for them yourself," he said and he could see the hesitation in his eyes.

"Ok, I promise," Alec said finally and he smiled pulling him into a tight hug.

"Thank you," he said and leaned back to capture Alec's lips again. "I love you so much Alec Lightwood," he said between kisses.

"I love you too, Magnus Bane," Alec replied as they once again embraced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
